I'll Write You A Song
by Promises Kept
Summary: 10 simple Loliver songfic drabbles. My turn at the iPod shuffle challenge. It might help to listen along with the songs, or be familiar with them before reading. My contribution to the Loliver summer-post-a-thon.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana, nor the 10 songs that will be used. If I did, I most certainly wouldn't be sitting in front of the computer writing these now would I?

**A/N: **Just my go at the iPod shuffle game that's been floating around here. I wasn't tagged directly, but I got tired of waiting so I just went ahead and did it. If anyone feels the need to do this, or they're interested than go ahead. Write till your little hearts content. P.S. Don't judge my music. I'm huge fan of the oldies, and Rick Astley is just fantastic!

**

* * *

****1. I've Just Seen a Face- The Beatles**

He was stunned that early September day. It was the first day of pre-school, and as if his heart wasn't pounding hard enough when he entered the classroom, it started to beat even faster when he laid his chocolate-brown eyes or her azure-blue ones.

She was beautiful, but to Oliver, that was putting it mildly. To him, words couldn't describe her beauty. Her long, never ending blonde hair was pulled back into a high, pebbles inspired, ponytail that was tied back with a pale blue ribbon. Her face was soft, and it could easily light up a room. Her eyes and smile could put anyone at ease. He couldn't even imagine what her laugh was like. He hoped it was something infectious and that could make him laugh in return.

His thoughts soon turned to a reality when the tall woman, who he assumed was the teacher, spoke to her and her laughter filled the room making her mother and the teacher smile. Nobody could be _that_ perfect could they? He wasn't even sure if this was a dream of his.

He turned towards her once more to take a quick glance, and then he turned back to his mother standing behind him. He tugged on her skirt to get her attention then pointed to the small blonde girl only ten feet away, and asked his mother with such sincerity that only a child could master, "Mama, is that an angel?"

**2. She's A Lady- Forever the Sickest Kids**

Lilly had a way of making Oliver want to pull out every strand of hair out of his head. They were best-friends for reasons that were still beyond him after so many years. They had somewhat of a 'Love-Hate relationship' as Miley had dubbed it. She was attractive, independent and determined, but at the same time bitter, cynical and stubborn. He'd roll his eyes on a regular basis when she'd mock or tease him in the most humorous ways. They had a way of arguing on just about every aspect of life, everything from world issues to chip flavors and everything in-between.

The things is though, Oliver was hopelessly in love with the prideful blonde.

Lilly most certainly wasn't like most girls. She didn't spend hours flipping through girly magazines, and gossiping about celebrities and fashions. She could stand on her own two feet, and she wasn't the type of person you'd want to mess with. And just something about the way she could stare down a grown man scared the hell out of Oliver.

**3. Girls On Film- Duran Duran**

Lilly was never one of those girls who would go off, and do something that was solely based on looks. Yet, here she was in the prime of her teen years walking up and down the catwalk as cameras flashed all around her. The bright lights and constant chatter would have been highly annoying to anyone not familiar to the modeling world, but to the women in the back dressed in couture, it was home.

Lilly was most definitely a gorgeous young lady, and it wasn't a shocker that someone had spotted her to be a model. The weird thing was that after agonizing hours of persuasion by her mother, Miley and the agent, Lilly had agreed to try and do it. It was awkward, and something she completely detested in the beginning but after coaching and many different shows she became a natural.

She never really questioned it and she'd act as though it was second-nature to her, but when the room got quiet, she'd pick up the phone and call Oliver. She confessed her confusion and why she was even there in the first place and he'd be there for her, like he had been so many years before. But just like how it happened, she'd hang up the phone, get dressed in extravagant creations, let her hair be pulled and teased, and have makeup caked onto her face just for the sake of fashion and beauty.

**4.** **The Saltwater Room- Owl City**

It was such a difficult thing to be so far apart from each other. She was in Seattle and he was all the way in Boston, each getting an education to hopefully find a descent career for the future. When they graduated high-school they told each other that they'd stay in touch, and that best-friends never loose contact no matter the distance, but when you live so far apart nothing is ever easy, even if you think you know everything.

When they found the time to get together during the holidays when they'd return back to Malibu they had always wished it longer. A week between friends is never enough for two people whose friendship has lasted longer than fifteen years. The time that they would spend together, just the two of them, was something that made both of them feel at home. What they would do if they only had more time together. Oliver had once mentioned about the two of them running away to Hawaii, but would they actually do it if she said 'yes'?

They had spent the last Saturday night together at the Malibu City Park with him pushing her on the swings, and her giggling so loudly when he pushed to high.

"What' cha thinking about Lilly-pad?"

"What would have happened-", she thought about telling him the truth, and without a care in the world she continued, "If we'd fallen in love with each other…"

"Well then I would find a way to transfer to Seattle faster than it takes Jackson to say 'Wee Doggies'."

**5. Closer- Joshua Radin**

As strong as she was, Lilly was just like any girl and she did cry. She didn't do it often or in public, and she could hide it well. But when the dam of emotions broke, and the girl broke down along with them she would need someone to help her back up. She would fall to the ground and it would take time to get her to stand, but when she would, she was strong than before. She found crying a sign of weakness, and Lilly Truscott was anything but weak.

When the barriers broke, Oliver would be the one to find her and hold her safety in his arms, protecting her from harm and danger. She'd sob and shake with fear. She would scream that it hurt, and how she wished the pain could be taken away. She would be angry. Her heavy and fierce breathing would turn to gasps for air and tears would well in her eyes and they'd pour from them as she'd clung to him. Later on she'd sit there in his lap, her cheeks glistening with dried tears, and she would take slow deep breaths. He would later on lie there beside her, once she fell asleep and pray that the demons would stop haunting her.

She would become anew after the tears dried up, and the pain was gone. She'd be brighter, stronger and the barriers would be larger. She'd go on living more and more, and everything would be normal. Everything would be the same. The humor and the joy would be visible once again. However, the ghosts would return and she would find herself in the arms of the one she loved, but was to afraid to admit. Oliver in return loved her, but it was un-noticed by the small golden haired beauty. He would be there for her anytime even if he was miles away. In a blink of an eye, he'd be by her side when a tear would fall from her ocean eyes.

**6. The Walk- Imogen Heap**

If you were looking for the petite blonde surfer-girl, you'd find her pacing her room. Emotions thrashing over and over inside her head. Confusion being the most evident. She wasn't supposed to want to feel this way. They were supposed to be friends above everything. The idea of a relationship frightened Lilly so much. She wasn't supposed to want to be with the mop haired boy that she had met in pre-school.

16 years of a strong and stable friendship were about to fall out the window, all because Oliver had to kiss her and tell her how he'd felt for her. What had started out as a calm and peaceful evening of doing her laundry had turned into a night of her lost as hell and running a hole into her floor. All within a half-hour time span.

She blamed him for making her feel hazy. She tried her hardest to deny the feeling all through high-school and just when she was getting over them he comes along and spills all his feeling and desires about her. Now she stands perplexed and insane for not knowing what to do. Why did nothing she have planned, happen the way she hoped? Why couldn't he have just kept his feeling inside? There was no law saying he had to go and tell her that he loved her.

They were best-friends and now all of that would be gone just for a pipe-dream romance. She didn't hate him, but she most certainly blamed him for making her feel like this. It was easily his fault. He was to blame for falling in love with her. She wanted all of what had just happened to be erased from her mind, and for everything to go back to how it had been only two hours ago.

**7. Konstatine- Something Corporate**

When he thinks of all the things that had happened in the past between them, for some reason the most that would stick out are the ones where he had caused her pain. He loves her more than anything in the world, and when he hurts her and sees her beautiful face fall, he knows in a second that he was the one that caused her to feel this way. He regrets every action that he makes, and he'd apologize over and over again just to hear her laughter and see her eyes sparkle once again.

He would have never though their love to be cliché, but when he told her that he would die for her in a second, they both knew that sometimes, and very often, love is cliché. But they're perfectly fine with that.

She knows that he loves her, and that even though he hurts her, she'll forgive him because she's so much in love with him, she can't imagine being without him. She knew he loved her when every time he'd let her take some space to breathe, and he would always be there for her. He wouldn't leave her for anything in the world. He'd take her around the world if it meant to show her how he feels.

Even when things take a turn for the worst in their lives, he knows that one single thing won't change. And that's his constant love for her. He first felt it that day in pre-school, and he's been feeling it for every second of every day in between.

**8. Friday I'm in Love- The Cure**

Lilly's joyous laugh filled the room when Oliver lifted her up and spun her around in circle. She was in his arms once more and she couldn't wish for anything better.

"Oliver! Put me down!" She shrieked as he continued to twirl her in his embrace, and she was starting to feel dizzy. "Either you put me down, or you'll soon see what I had for breakfast this morning!"

In a second he put her down, but still kept her at arms length. As soon as her feet touched the cold tiled floor, she missed his warm hug, and ran back to his arms. She felt like a little doll in his arms, and it scared her that she could feel this vulnerable with him. Strong and independent Lilly actually felt vulnerable.

"I see you missed me too, Lilly-pad." Oliver's laugh was deep and low and it made her smile against his shoulder, as he placed a lingering kiss on the crown of her head.

To both of them nothing that happened in the past, or something that would happen in the future mattered to them. All that they focused on was being together after so long, and being able to hold each other once more. Who cared about what was in store for them. The two best-friends only saw each other. Everyone and everything around them was a blur of shapes. The couple was focused on the present. They'd take the future in strides. Together.

**9. Daughters- John Mayer**

Oliver had been there for Lilly the whole time when her dad walked out on her and her mother. He had seen her face when she explained to him and Miley on what had happened. She didn't cry at all for the first few days. Thinking that it was a joke, she laughed when her mother would mention Drew's name. But when her dad didn't return after about a week with the suitcase, Lilly got scared, and the tears had poured from her eyes like nothing he'd seen before. Ever.

She had never been a wounded person, and right at the moment he couldn't understand how something like this could tear this girl down. She was shattered when her dad didn't return her phone calls, and he'd only make an effort to see her during holidays. Sometimes he'd only see her once a year.

Lilly had trust issues after that. She barricaded herself within her emotions and she never let anything or anyone get close enough to hurt her. She'd constantly think that everyone would eventually leave her. Just like Drew Truscott had done. When she'd find herself in a relationship, she would always be the one to break his heart. She would never, ever give someone the chance to hurt her like her father had done.

**10. She Wants To Dance With Me- Rick Astley**

Oliver sat in his car parked outside the Truscott residence going over on what had just happened that night. What had seemed as a normal, fun night between friends now seemed to become a whirl-wind of thoughts all about the blue-eyed beauty.

He was the reliable one. The 'person'. Lilly's 'person'. But maybe he was tired of only being the friend. He'd be lying if he said he didn't harbor feeling for the blonde that went farther than a friendship, but was he sure he'd want to act of those feelings? He was content being there for her and being the one that wouldn't hold her back from doing anything that she wanted to do. She could speak her mind, dance and sing freely without a care in the world as to who might be watching. She could be the real Lilly with him. She'd leave the real world behind when she was with him. No games and no pretenses.

People would stop and stare at her when she'd spin, but to her, all she would see is Oliver. He encourages her to do what ever she felt is right, and in some cases it would even be him pushing her to date someone. It killed him inside when she told him about her feeling for the mystery guy she liked.

So now here is, wanting to tell the girl of his dreams how he feels, but could he do it and risk and friendship that they have? He'd once told her that risks are meant to be taken sometimes, and that nothing in the world that's worth having comes easy. So why couldn't he do that? Why couldn't he fight for the women that he loves?

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this, and please Review. It would be greatly appreciated. All criticism and comments are welcome.


End file.
